Into the Stars
by Spotstar
Summary: I have no idea why I named this, this, but, angsty, and RK Chapter three up.
1. Into the Stars

Into the Stars:  
A Poem by Spotstar...  
(I own nothing)  
  
I felt that I could cry  
I felt that I should die  
But things kept me back  
All I did was I packed  
My love life has shattered  
And the feelings all battered  
Who says that I'm a fool?  
When she treated me as a tool  
No, what is the meaning of life?  
My wrist was getting closer to the knife  
If I had one more chance  
Leave me from the trance  
Send me away,  
or better yet, you stay away  
Loneliness, it was all I ever hated  
Or better yet the one I dated  
The skin, the hair, the triangles  
When he was with me, it made my feet dangle  
But he's gone...not away...but gone  
But I thought I saw him, at dawn  
He did nothing wrong and lost everything  
And I hold in my hands, his ring... 


	2. Pass the Sea

Yet another poem by me, Spotstar: (I own nothing)  
  
Walking by the sea  
My face is covered in agony  
The Place we met  
When we watched the sunset  
You did nothing wrong  
But- you're life wasn't long  
Nothing seems to last forever  
Bu now, broken dreams, never...  
All because of jealousy  
Which broke apart you and me  
I could see your face in the sky  
And when you said your goodbye  
The dreams, when I had love in my heart  
Like the part...  
Where I cried...  
Used to be by my side...  
Taken from me, because of me  
You listen to me, for I can't see  
The girl, the witch was filled with jealousy...  
And hatred and murder roared on  
And with the ring...I watch the dawn  
You gave me life, but death became  
And now you're gone...it's not the same...  
Next chapter will be the explanation, please review. 


	3. My Bond with Koi

Spot; HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: Do you always kill me in every poem?  
  
Spot: That's like asking, do you always smirk all the time?  
  
Max: NOT FAIR!! ME NOT INVOLVED WITH ANYTHING IN THIS!!  
  
Spot: Then I'll put you in somewhere whenever I find the time. Anywayz, thanks for the reviews, I'm still too lazy to do that syllable thing one of you mentioned, but I sort of altered something in my poem-y ways. Well, anything can be a poem, so...HAVE FUN AND READ!!  
  
Spotstar owns pets. Spotstar owns some OC's, Spotstar does NOT own Beyblade because Spotstar is pathetic. I mean I just don't own anything.  
  
Rei: ENJOY!! _______________________________________________________________________ My Bond with Koi:  
  
Your face was smothered in fear  
  
I wanted to hold you tightly, my koi...  
  
All this, I cannot bare  
  
Because I can't hold you, not even in joy...  
  
I fight for a smile, but I just fell  
  
You had to leave, when once we were  
  
Destroyed my life and made it hell  
  
I caught you, like a fish and a lure  
  
The last I saw, your face in sea  
  
The last I said, was be with me!  
  
But fate took over and ripped you off  
  
Out of my reach and forever gone  
  
I cried and cried and then I dropped  
  
Until the day came with the dawn  
  
We were all sad but I was just hurt  
  
I tried to get you but stopped by a wall  
  
They dug and dug down in dirt  
  
And you were thrown in like a ragdoll  
  
Loneliness haunts me  
  
I loved you and still I do  
  
as I struggled to get free  
  
You may be gone but we're still not through  
  
Because your my koi, and nothing can replace you  
  
They all said there was nothing I could do  
  
But I knew there was and I didn't try it  
  
I am a fool, an idiot, a nitwit  
  
I still love you, forever  
  
The bond between in which we share  
  
Which will stay strong and never tear...  
  
THE END!!not, I'll write more poems whenever I'm sad (pretty rare) 


	4. More Than A Friend

Spot: Ok....this next one is one that Max vote, --  
  
Max: YEPPIES! FINALLY! I can make a poem about MEEEEE!!!!  
  
Spot: Right....I own nothing  
  
--------------------------------------------   
More Than a Friend  
Dedicated to Takao Kinomiya.   
By: Max Mizuhara.  
  
Friends....we're more than friends.   
Love is what I want to send...   
You bring me happiness everyday.   
You make it interesting when it's grey.  
  
I think you're more than a friend.   
You helped me so much to amend.   
My mind tells me, that I think I love you.   
I'm the shoelace, you're the shoe.  
  
We're a lot more than just friends.   
You're worth more than I could spend.   
We're together, always holding hands   
Because you're the ocean, and I'm the sand  
  
You're worth more than anything.  
Because you're the feathers of me, the wing   
You are the soda, I am the ice cream   
But us being together is just a dream...  
  
What my mind tells me is you're more.   
More than anything on the Earth's floor.   
Takao, I feel we're more than just friends.  
And the love you have, I want you to lend.  
  
We're more than just friends.  
When I'm together with you, when?  
I wish you were mine.  
But since it's a dream I have to leave you behind...  
  
There's something I wish.  
Friendship is more than the beydish.  
Can we please, please be more than friends?  
It's all I ask with the last drop of this pen...  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Spot: There we go not the best chapter but good enough for an update  
  
Max: But it's MY POEM!   
  
Spot: But you're an Anime Character living in the Anime World....you can't REALLY write a poem and stick it on , because I never seen you touch a computer...  
  
Max: Does it matter?! AS LONG AS IT'S DEDICATED TO TAKAO!!!!  
  
Spot: R&R next chapter will be...a random pairing (either KaRe, TakaoMax, or MaRe, I don't write TyKa for you TyKa lovers, sorry...)  
  
NO FLAMES OR MAX WILL BE SAD AND DROWN YOU WITH HIS TEARS!!! 


End file.
